Dauntless Vanguard
For the card, see | }} The ' ' is an elite order of warriors, assigned to handle Demacia's most dangerous foes and confront threats beyond its borders. The most prestigious battalion of Demacia, at full strength, it numbers over the two thousand soldiers. Currently it is led by , nephew of the High Marshal }}. Lore Each member of the Vanguard is one of the most well trained soldiers in the Kingdom; they are all adept with multiple weapons and boast a wide knowledge of battle tactics and warfare. Each is a legend in their village or shire, but all of them seek to have their names known throughout the realm. is the current leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, succeeding his aunt Tianna, and is also tasked at protecting the heir to the throne of Demacia, . Unlike the Noxian Legions, the Vanguard do not need drums, nor music to keep time in their advance. They need only the steady, even beat of hooves against soil. The Dauntless Vanguard and also fight against the undead forces of the . Many Vanguard members have lost their lives defending against the Harrowing. Champions of the Vanguard Other Related Champions * is sister. * fought after his escape. Government Members Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Demacia Rising| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Reintroducing Demacia dev diary - League of Legends Magic is Rising Stand With Sylas League of Legends| |-|Gallery= 01DE002-full.png|Tianna Crownguard "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE012-full.png|Garen Crownguard "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01DE012T1-full.png|Garen Crownguard "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01DE039-full.png|Cithria of Cloudfield "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE036-full.png|Cithria, Vanguard Squire "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE051-full.png|Cithria, the Bold "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE052-full.png|Brightsteel Formation "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE009-full.png|Brightsteel Protector "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE046-full.png|Border Lookout "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE016-full.png|Dauntless Vanguard "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE049-full.png|Plucky Poro "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE001-full.png|Vanguard Bannerman "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE028-full.png|Vanguard Cavalry "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE056-full.png|Vanguard Firstblade "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE020-full.png|Vanguard Protector "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE054-full.png|Vanguard Redeemer "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01DE006-full.png|Vanguard Sergeant "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Demacia Visions of Demacia 01.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 02.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 03.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 04.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Visions of Demacia 05.jpg|Demacia "Visions of Demacia" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Demacia Turmoil.jpg|Demacia "Turmoil" Illustration Demacia The Weight of Expectations 01.jpg|Demacia "The Weight of Expectations" Illustration 1 Demacia The Weight of Expectations 02.jpg|Demacia "The Weight of Expectations" Illustration 2 Garen The Soldier and the Hag.png|Garen "The Soldier and the Hag" Illustration Garen Lux For Demacia.png|Garen and Lux "For Demacia" Illustration Lux Comic 1 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 1 Cover 2.png|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 2 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 3 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 5 Cover 1.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Artist ) Lux Comic 5 Cover 2.jpg|Garen, Lux and Sylas "Lux Comic" Issue 5 Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Artist ) See Also * For Demacia * Lux Comic * Stand With Sylas * The Soldier and the Hag * Turmoil Category:Factions Category:Demacia